closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
TBS Productions
Background: TBS Productions is the in-house production company for the Turner Broadcasting System that produces original TV series for TBS. 1st Logo (1985-1986) Logo: On a black-blue-ish gradient background, we see the text "In Association with" in white at the top of the screen, Below that is the text: TBS PRODUCTIONS (in blue) in the middle of the screen. Below that is copyright information reading: Copyright© year TBS Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved (in white) at the bottom of the screen. Variants: *The font on the copyright info would either be big, small, or italicized. *Sometimes, the company name and/or the copyright info would fade or wipe in. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Rocky Road. Editor's Note: More effort really should've been put into this. 2nd Logo (1994) Logo: On a black background, a yellow square with Earth rolling inside zooms in. Then the words begin sliding, TBS (stacked in blue panels) moves from above, followed by the red line and the word "productions" underneath, and the yellow square settles to the right. FX/SFX: Early CGI. An improvement over the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A fading synth note. Availability: Extremely rare. Appeared on the 1994 documentary Moon Shot. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (2007-2009) Nickname: "The Clouds" Logo: We pan up through several cotton clouds until the logo is shown with on daytime skies. The 2004TBS logo (tbs with a half-circle underneath) and "productions" (in the same font as TBS) are in the middle. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show, though Frank TV might have had a theme for the logo. Availability: Appeared on The Bill Engvall Show and Frank TV. Should be retained on the first season DVD release of The Bill Engvall Show. Editor's Note: TBA. 4th Logo (2011-) Logo: On a green background, we see a black semi-circle, with "PRODUCTIONS" (in white and in sans-serif font) next to it. The "smile" is holding a string. It pulls the string, rising PRODUCTIONS a bit, and the string to fall behind the smile. It takes anbow, as "tbs" jumps up above it, landing on top of the smile. FX/SFX: Cool CGI. This was produced by Ferro-Concrete and ShadedBox Animations. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Pretty common. Seen on King of the Nerds. However, it remains in use even after the 2015 TBS rebranding, which includes a brand new logo. Also seen on Angie Tribeca. Editor's Note: It's a cool logo. 5th Logo (2016- ) Nicknames: "Seizure TBS", "Not So Funny (To Some People)" Logo: We see a B on a black background, with a watery texture. Then, a T appears, as the B switches it's texture as the T gets the watery texture. Once again, the textures switch as an S appears. The background then changes to purple and yellow recolor of the unknown image as a rectangle appears behind the letters ,forming the new TBS logo. Then, the background changes to a purple and blue-ish recolor of the unknown video as the letters in tbs turn blue with green stripes. "PRODUCTIONS" then wipes in. The background wiggles until the logo is over. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Everything, which is very crazy! This could give people seizures! It is so weird, really off the scale. Music/Sounds: A robotic-like tune and an evil laugh with birds chirping. Availability: Brand new. Seen on The Detour and Full Frontal with Samantha Bee. Editor's Note: The evil laugh and craziness could give seizures.